RED
For the Hyperdimension Neptunia character, see RED. Red Patterson, better known by the ring name RED, is a created wrestler and the female protagonist of MyPlayer mode in WWE 2K20. For this continuity, she is also known as the co-host of the "everything's wrestling" podcast "The Package Deal", along with her friend, Tre. Appearance RED is a female cruiserweight from Fulton, NY. She has a very fair skin complexion and has a slender, athletic build. She has short brown hair that is cut above the shoulder length, with red hair dye on her right bang with distinctive blonde streak on her left bang and white highlights on her right bang and blue eyes, orange makeup on her upper eyelids. She also has a dragon tattoo on her the right side of her belly and a tattoo sleeve on her right arm, an intricate design featuring flowers, butterflies, and a yellowed skull with Japanese characters under it, and a red kanji (赤) on her back. For her ring attire, she has a light blue top with white on the inside part and pale yellow lining. For both her hands, she has white cuffs with pale yellow lining on her wrist, a red studded with black lining armbands, and black fingerless gloves. RED also has trunks reverting the colors with white outside and blue inside with transparent black leggings and blue boots with white, brown, and small amounts of yellow on them. Under her top is a naval piercing. In her entrance attire, she wears a black top with dark brown high-collared jacket and cyan scarf. On the back of her jacket is the logo of Red Hood and RED (from Hyperdimension Neptunia). Just before she cashes in on Carmella for her Raw Women's Championship, she has a white bionic arm with a red armband on her right arm. Story Background Before they started his wrestling career, she met her childhood friend, Trevor Staggs who is attending in the same high school as her from Fulton, NY. They wrote down for every accomplishments they need to achieve during their wrestling days, until they are interrupted by the school bully, Brooklyn Von Braun, where she is got beaten by her. This led to both RED and Tre humiliated in front of the entire school. Red and Tre starting their road trip to Calgary to train at the Dungeon with Bret Hart, but the Hit Man no longer lives there. As the last resort, they seek out the wrestling school of ex-WWE dropout Reilly Flash. He teams up with RED in a mixed gender tag team against El Mago Jr and Josie Jane. During the match, Tre was showboating to the crowd. He let his guard down, allowing El Mago Jr to take the advantage and get the win for his team. Independent circuit In her debut match at WinterFest in Calgary, she defeated Peyton Royce after multiple distractions from Tre. At Memphis Baseball Stadium, she interrupted and challenged Lita to a match, of which she went on to victory. At Los Angeles Wrestling in Los Angeles, CA, she defeated Candice LeRae in singles competitor. Unfortunately, she did not qualified to the 2017 Mae Young Classic. Few years later, Red and Tre returned home to their hometown, Fulton. The head of BCW, Barron Blade has set up a BCW show in their show. He asked to be part of the BCW roster, but they declined the offer. She would lose to Josie Jane, following a distraction from Brooklyn Von Braun. WWE Mae Young Classic She receives a phone call that she's been offered for a chance to enter the 2019 Mae Young Classic, on which she accepts. She battles in all four rounds, leading up against Rhea Ripley in the finals, where she stood victorious. Debut and NXT Women's Champion After her victory in the Mae Young Classic, Triple H offered her a contract, but RED wanted Tre a contract, on which he accepted much to Tre's disapproval. She battles Rhea Ripley for the #1 contendership for Candice's NXT Women's Championship, but the match ended in a draw after both Rhea and RED's shoulders are down. Before the contract signing, Tre would told RED that she would play mind games when you brought out a trophy. Either way, Rhea is gonna give RED an eye injury either she attacks her with a trophy or to a table. At NXT TakeOver: New York 2019, she defeated Candice and Rhea to become the new NXT Women's champion. On NXT after TakeOver: New York, she successfully retained her title against Candice in an "Iron Woman" rematch. Main Roster; Championship pursuits RED battles Ronda Rousey for a spot at the women's Money in the Bank ladder match, where she lost to Rousey, following a distraction by Samoa Joe. She's lasting all three competitors for the final spot at the Money in the Bank ladder match. If you let Tre interferes in your match, then she would have to battle Bayley again in the "Last, Last Chance" match. If you decline his offer, then she would team up with both Rousey and Belair in a six-woman tag team match against Baszler, Charlotte, and Zelina. At Money in the Bank, she wins the Women's money in the bank ladder match. After the PPV, Carmella destroys her briefcase with a garbage truck. On Raw after Money in the Bank, she cashes in on her, despite Carmella not destroying the contract to win the Raw Women's Championship. She would go on to defend her title against Bianca Belair and Charlotte Flair as part of the side matches. On SmackDown Live, GM Big Show was about to announced Mickie's retirement, but she intervened to give her another chance and gave Mickie a career-threatening, which RED accepts. She would team with Mickie against the longest-reigning tag champs, The Iiconics, for a title opportunity at Super Show-Down under Australian Rules, which they won. Longest-reigning Women's Champion After Mickie wins the SmackDown women's title, she is starting to feel anxious about the title. At backstage, Tre gives you an option: Either you try to lose the Women's Tag titles and end Mickie's career or you can challenge Mickie to a match where you retire Mickie and vacant the titles. At Backlash, she defeated Mickie James to win the SmackDown Women's Championship and ending Mickie's career in the process. She went on to defeat the likes of Toni Storm, Asuka, and Beth Phoenix for one and a half year. Her reign came to an end to Lynch, after the Savages scored a 3-2 in a best out of 5 series. The Return of the Divas Championship In the Mixed Match Challenge, Tre is teaming with Ronda Rousey, while RED is waiting for her mixed tag partner. Handpicked by GM Brooklyn Von Braun, it could be either Curt Hawkins, Reilly Flash, or Drew McIntyre. In the finals of the Mixed Match tournament, the player has the choice of which team they're playing as. At the Royal Rumble, she defeated Brooklyn Von Braun to win the Divas championship. WWE Hall of Fame Backstage, Von Braun appeared on Red's locker room with on last trick under her sleeve: force Red to retire, or else she would reveal the truth about Tre's parents. However, what devastated Red the more was Tre deciding that if she was leaving, so was he. The following months, Red was a wreck, living as a depressed mess watching as Brooklyn was the one to win her title after she left, which only made her madder. However one day, she received a call... with Tre telling her that they are going into the WWE Hall of Fame. This was enough to get her out of her sad state and filled with energy from knowing Brooklyn would hate this. During the ceremony, they're about to cross one last thing on their list. However they forgot a pen and ask the audience... when Brooklyn Von Braun replies. But what he didn't know what RED's hiding is the death of his birth parents. With the ceremony in chaos, she battles three adversaries: Brooklyn Von Braun, Rhea Ripley, and Becky Lynch. Outnumbered, Joe and Brooklyn threw RED and Tre off the stage and destroyed their list. At WrestleMania 2029, she would get vengeance on Brooklyn Von Braun by locking in her own ankle lock. They defeated both Joe and Brooklyn to their own submission move thus retaining their spots into the WWE Hall of Fame. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Go 2 Sleep (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift) ** Go 2 Sleep '18 (Inverted facelock spun into a three-quarter facelock single knee facebreaker) * Signature moves ** Rocket Kick (Running single leg front dropkick) ** Multiple kick variations *** Axe kick *** Harlem side *** Drop *** Super ** Red Fury (Multiple forearm smashes) ** Back neckbreaker ** Full nelson facebuster ** Forearm smash ** Clothesline ** X-Plex (Rolling release suplex) ** Clothesline from Hell (Running high-impact lariat) ** Diving moonsault ** Headscissors takedown * Managers ** Trevor "Tre" Staggs Championships and accomplishments * NXT Women's Championship (1 time) * WWE Raw Women's Championship (1 time) * WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (1 time) * WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mickie James * Money in the Bank (Women's 2019) * Third Women's Triple Crown Champion * Second Women's Grand Slam Champion * Mae Young Classic (2019) * Mixed Match Challenge (Season 3) – with Curt Hawkins, Reilly Flash or Drew McIntyre (determinant) * WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2029) Trivia * Even though it's not an actual bionic arm, it might be possible to recreate a bionic arm in Create-A-Superstar mode (e.g. WWE 2K19), similar to Samoa Joe and/or Brooklyn Von Braun. * Her ring outfit was based on Falcom from Hyperdimension Neptunia series, while her entrance attire was based on Red Hood from DC Comics. For her hair color, they're based on Joanna Dark from Perfect Dark series. ** The color design of her bionic arm was based from Belle Fontiere from SMG4's Meta Runner, who is also her favorite character. * Her favorite characters from Neptunia are Falcom and RED. * Her main theme is "Stand Tall" by CFO$, an original theme of TM-61 (Nick Miller and Shane Thorne). * Her lvl. 2 payback in WWE 2K games is Beast Mode, which matches her personality as well as her temper. * There are three out of four customized Money in the Bank briefcases to choose from after Carmella destroyed her briefcase. The fourth briefcase is where you can create your own briefcase in your design. * Her voice actress Kylie Brown is known as the voice of Rachel Amber from Life Is Strange: Before the Storm. An example of it is from the 3D model of Rachel's face. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:American Characters Category:Wrestlers